Potions, Emotions, and Meddling Old Coots
by LittleMrsAdams
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore decides to give Harry and Severus a little help in getting together? Read and find out! smut, pwp, m/m, and inappropriate use of the headmaster's office. R&R please!


**A/N- Whoo! My first Snarry! It's just a little PWP, but still. I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Warnings- Beware! Pure unmitigated smut to follow, along with foul language and crazy lemon drop eating old Headmasters. If any of this bothers you, turn back now! This is un-beta'ed (like all my work) so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Disclaimer- Do you see anything like what I write happening in the books? I thought not, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Potter! The Headmaster wishes to speak with the both of us, follow me."

Harry hesitated at the foot of the Grand Staircase, confused as to what the Headmaster wanted so early in term (the welcoming feast had just ended) and why on earth he would send _Professor Snape_ of all people to deliver the message. Surely Dumbledore remembered what Harry had told him at the end of last year about his feelings for the dour Potions Master? Surely the old man wasn't so cruel as to subject Harry to the man he was in love with any more than necessary!

Severus noticed that Harry wasn't following and spun around to yell at the bewildered boy.

"MR. POTTER! I do not have the time to waste waiting for whatever brains you have to process the fact that the Headmaster wishes to speak with us! So get a move on!"

Snape's voice pulled Harry from his thoughts and sent a, rather pleasant, shiver down his spine that everyone else thought was a shiver of disgust or fear. Ron gave him a sympathetic look and Hermione gave Harry a little shove in the back to make him move. Severus had already turned and resumed his course to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmasters office, and Harry had to take up a slight jog to catch up to the man whose robes were billowing angrily behind him.

Neither man spoke a word until Snape had to give the latest password, which happened to be 'skittles', to get past the gargoyle. They both entered the office to find Dumbledore seated behind his desk, a full tea service out and the ever-present twinkle in the old man's eyes going full force.

"Severus! Harry! My boys, won't you both have a seat? Tea? Lemon drops?" He held gestured to each item in turn.

"No thank you Albus. Can we please cut to the chase and you tell us why you 'requested' our presence here tonight?" Severus asked as he sat stiffly in one of the chairs across from the aging headmaster. Harry took the other empty seat and declined the offer of tea and lemon drops with a polite 'no thank you sir', secretly agreeing with Snape for the Headmaster to just get on with whatever he wanted to tell them.

"Now, my boys, business can wait for a few moments while we have some tea." The Headmaster then proceeded to pour three cups of tea and handed one each to Harry and Severus while he took the third for himself.

Even though it was said politely, both Severus and Harry knew that even if they were to decline again, eventually the Headmaster would get his way. So, rather than draw the meeting out for even longer, they both accepted the tea quietly.

Albus watched his two favorite boys sip their tea, all the while simply pretending to drink his own. He hid a smile behind his cup and the twinkle in his eyes increased as Harry and Severus each finished their drink and sat the cups down on the desk.

"Headmaster, may I ask why you felt it necessary to call both Mr. Potter and myself..." Severus trailed off. Albus could see the man's hands tightening around the arm rest of his c/hair and had to struggle to keep the smile on his face from widening anymore. A quick glace at Harry showed that he had his arms wrapped around his upper body and was trying to figure out what was going on.

"_What did you put in that tea, old man?_" Severus growled at the Headmaster.

"Now Severus, no need to be upset. It was just a little something to lower your inhibitions." Dumbledore said in a calming tone, the twinkle in his eyes going full force.

"Wha- what do you mean Headmaster?" Harry asked, his eyes darting between Dumbledore and Snape, his gaze lingering on the Potions Professor's form longer than on the Headmaster's.

"It's nothing to worry about my dear boy." He answered dismissively.

"_Nothing to worry about_? Albus, you had better explain to the boy exactly what that potion does as it is his life you are messing about with also."

Harry was worried now. He stared fearfully at the Headmaster, wondering what the man that he viewed as a grandfather had done to him. He had been having a difficult time keeping from jumping the black haired professor and the only things preventing him from doing so was his self control, which was fading fast, and the look of anger he could see on Snape's face.

Dumbledore saw the fearful look and the twinkle in his eye dimmed slightly at the thought that Harry believed this had been done to hurt him.

"I promise that the potion will not cause you harm. It is a potion designed to enhance any, ah, romantic feelings between two people. However, for the potion to be completely effective, the feelings must be mutual."

Instead of being reassured, Harry pulled his legs up to his chest and put his head on his knees. His hands were balled into fists in an effort to control his body while his nails made bloody half-moon circles in his palms.

_How could the Headmaster do this_? Harry thought. He knew he had feelings for the potions master, but Harry highly doubted that the feelings were returned in any form other than deep hatred. He tuned out the world around him as he waited for the harsh rejection he was sure to receive.

Severus looked over to the young man who was curled up in a tight ball, like he was trying to protect himself from some kind of attack. _He's probably afraid of his greasy git of a Professor coming anywhere near him in an intimate way. _Severus thought bitterly. At that moment, Severus wasn't sure what he wanted to do more- curse Albus to choke on his tea and lemon drops or throw Harry onto the desk and having his wicked way with him.

"Is this what you had in mind Albus? Traumatizing the boy with the thought of being with his evil potions professor? If you can't tell, he's repulsed by the very thought of touching him in any fashion!"

The twinkle in Albus' eyes dimmed for a moment when he looked over at the young man he saw as a grandson.

"No, this isn't what I wanted to happen. I know that you have feelings for the boy. I also know for a fact that Harry has feelings for you also. I would imagine that his current state is due to the idea that you are going to reject him. I trust that you will not, Severus?" With that, Dumbledore was gone in a flash of phoenix fire before Severus could formulate any kind of reply.

He cursed the old man as he got up to check the door, only to find it locked and warded so well that it would take forever to dismantle them. Severus then went to the fireplace to see if the schools floo network would allow them to leave. Much to his dismay, he found that he could not even remove the little jar of floo powder from the shelf. As he turned around to the desk again, a flash of flame deposited a piece of parchment onto the desk.

He strode over, all the while forcing his body to not ravish the room's other occupant, and began reading the note.

My dear boys-

Severus, by this time you have noticed that the door is warded as is the fireplace. The only way for either of you to exit this room is if you do so together. However, if you leave together, and do nothing about the potion in your systems things will become quite unbearable very quickly.

_Meddling old bastard! _Severus mentally cursed as he threw the note back onto the desk. _Harry is still my student even if he is seventeen! No matter how much we might desire each other, it's just not right!_ Severus tried to convince himself of this, but with that damnable potion in his system, all his arguments sounded weak and pathetic.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and took a good long look at the young man curled in the chair. He had to admit that Harry had grown into quite the handsome young man, with his small and slim body. His hair had grown to his shoulders, so it no longer resembled the messy mop that his father had during his Hogwarts days and the facial features had changed just a bit so that he had a more equal balance of features from both James and Lily so that he looked like both and neither all at once.

Severus found himself moving towards his seventh year student and pulling the young man's head up to look into his eyes. His breath caught at the sight of the boys tear filled eyes that were no longer hidden by glasses. He could see the blatant lust shining in Harry's eyes with just a tiny hint of fear mixed in. And indeed, Severus could tell that it was fear of rejection just as Albus had said.

Finally, Severus could take no more, and leaned in to capture the rosy lips in a kiss.

Severus was kissing him! Harry was in too much shock that he wasn't being pushed away and mocked that to respond at first. He finally responded when he felt the older man's tongue probing at his mouth, licking his bottom lip, and immediately let the questing appendage in. Harry moaned and whimpered as Severus's tongue mapped out his mouth, leaving no part unexplored. He let out a groan of displeasure when Severus pulled away and stood, pulling Harry to his feet in the process.

"Come, the Headmaster has locked us in unless we leave together and I would rather be in my private chambers before I take advantage of Gryffindor's Golden Boy." Severus said as he pulled Harry over to the fireplace. He was about to throw a handful of powder into the floo but was stopped by Harry's slender hand on his wrist.

Harry was hit by a rather naughty idea as Severus was speaking. A mischievous gleam entered his eyes as his hand closed around the older man's wrist, halting him from flooing them out.

"The Headmaster called us up here, drugged us, and now wants us to let this potion take control and then let nature run its coarse right?" At Severus's nod, Harry continued. "He also locked us in here correct?" Severus nodded again, a glimmer entering his obsidian eyes as he realized what the young man was saying. "Since our esteemed Headmaster has done all these things to us, I don't see any reason why we should have to wait to get to your quarters to continue." Harry said, grinning and looking over at the large desk behind them.

Severus dropped the powder on the floor and pulled Harry against his body, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss while pushing the boy back into the desk, stopping when the backs of Harry's legs hit the edge. He picked Harry up by the waist and sat him on the desk. The young man's thighs seemed to open of their own accord, allowing Severus to press their groins together, pulling groans from both their throats.

Harry's hands wandered from where they were wrapped around the potions masters neck and to the front of his robes, his fingers fumbling with the clasps. Severus's hands were doing the same to Harry, only much more quickly and efficiently. A frustrated growl escaped Harry's throat when he couldn't get the robes opened fast enough. Severus chuckled at bit at the growl and decided to give his little soon to be lover a bit of help as he too was getting impatient for skin to skin contact. He took his wand out and waved it over their bodies and vanished their clothes to his rooms, then dropped the wand on the floor.

Harry whimpered as he felt their aroused flesh meet and clung tightly to Severus's waist, pulling their bodies closer searching for that wonderful friction that would bring release. However, Severus had other ideas. He pulled away from the young man and pushed the items on the desk to the floor uncaring of the mess he was making and merely smirking at the distressed noises that Harry was making.

He pushed Harry so that he was lying down, his body completely exposed to Severus's gaze. Severus let his eyes trail over Harry's features, taking in his flushed face, pink nipples, toned abs, and finally the erect cock and balls nestled in a patch of dark curls. He leaned over Harry, keeping most of his body from touching the younger males.

"Tell me, Harry, have you ever been with a man before?" He whispered in Harry's ear while running a finger over his partner's member, pleased when it twitched and Harry arched into the touch.

"N- no. Never before this." He managed to gasp out. He had been with a girl or two before he realized that, while he enjoyed the opposite sex, he preferred men.

Severus blinked at his young lover for a moment before smirking and taking Harry's member fully into his hand, giving it a few good strokes. He then quietly summoned his wand from where it still rested on the floor and placed it at his lover's virgin entrance. He pressed it in slightly and did a quiet lubrication charm.

Harry's body was rife with sensations. Severus was barely touching him and it already felt like every nerve in his body was on fire with pleasure. He jumped slightly when he felt a wand tip press into him and a slippery substance shoot into his insides. However, he stopped caring about the strange feeling when Severus resumed stroking his cock and a hot mouth latched onto one of his nipples. He cried out and arched into the sensations, not noticing right away the finger that was circling his hole.

He grunted when the finger breached him and started moving in and out in a circular pattern, slowly loosening him. A second finger breached him and this time he hissed slightly at the feeling. The slight pain was forgotten when he felt a hot, wet mouth swallow his member.

"Argh!" He cried out, his head snapping up to see Severus between his legs, practically trying to devour his cock whole. The image caused Harry's eyes to roll back in his head and all ability of intelligent speech and thought fled.

Harry screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Severus sucked and hummed around him while a third finger breached his arse. Severus twisted his fingers and spread them apart, all the while searching for that little bundle of nerves that would make his lover see stars. He knew he had succeeded when Harry gave a loud shout and bucked off the desk. After a few more strokes to his prostate and just before he felt that Harry was about to cum, Severus pulled away, ignoring the unhappy whines from his lover in favor claiming the red lips in a kiss as he pushed his own aching member into the tight heat.

Severus swallowed the cries of pain coming from Harry and stopped thrusting once he was buried to the hilt, giving Harry a chance to adjust to the new feeling. Harry himself was trembling from head to foot as he clung to Severus. It had hurt as he was being entered, but now that Severus was completely in him Harry was starting to feel _good_. He had never felt so full and complete before. Once he was sure his body had adjusted, he gave a tentative thrust of his hips, signaling his lover to move.

And that's exactly what Severus did. He started pulling out and thrusting in at a slow pace that soon had Harry begging for 'more' and 'faster' and Severus was only too happy to oblige. He set a new, faster pace, hitting Harry's prostate every few thrusts, causing his lover to cry out loudly. Soon Severus felt he release approaching, so he reached between their bodies and began to pump Harry's leaking member in time with his thrusts.

Harry called out his lover's name as he came, his muscles clamping down on the cock buried in his body and his cum covering Severus's hand. Severus let out his own shout of 'Harry' as he felt that tight channel trying to milk him, he buried his face in Harry's shoulder and bit down hard, thrusting a few more times then stilling as his own release flooded Harry's channel. He collapsed on top of his lover and tried to catch his breath.

Finally, after a few moments, they were both able to move again. Severus looked down at the young man he was still buried in, taking in his flushed and sweaty features.

"Harry, I'm a very possessive man and what I claim as mine, I keep as mine." Severus said very seriously, lightly touching the mark he had left on his neck, wanting Harry to know that he didn't view this as a one night stand.

Harry just gave him a pleased and sated smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Severus smirked at him and pulled out, offering Harry a hand to help him stand. Harry took the hand up then went to the items they had pushed off the desk and began rummaging for a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. Severus looked on curiously as Harry wrote a note and placed it on the Headmaster's desk, not bothering to place anything else back where it belonged. He walked over curiously and peered down at the note.

Dear Headmaster,

You fed us a potion, locked us in a room together alone together, then expected us to wait until we were safely back in Severus's quarters after we had finally given in to do anything about it? I do believe those lemon drops have addled your brain.

Sorry about the mess, but Severus and I had need of it.

Severus stared at the note for a second, then started to laugh quietly. He grabbed his wand, took Harry by the waist then floo'ed with him to his personal quarters.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore re-entered his office, the wards he had set to go off once the pair had finally left had been triggered. It sure had taken his two favorite boys a long time to give in, but really, he should have expected it. Therefore, he was a bit shocked at the mess that used to be his office.

He noticed that everything that was once on his desk was scattered all over the floor, except for a quill, ink and parchment. Albus went over and read the note, a smile playing on his lips and the twinkle in his eyes twinkling full force. He supposed, that once it was all said and done, Harry and Severus could have done much more for revenge than having sex on his desk. However, he wouldn't rule out the possibility of more revenge in the future, but he didn't care at the moment. He would take the pranks and tongue lashings with good grace. 

After all, a bit of scolding and possible public humiliation was worth making his two favorite people happy.


End file.
